In recent years, it has become increasingly easy to copy and transfer audio files. Accordingly, there are greater risks of unauthorized copying of these files. For example, audio files recorded on a compact disc (CD) or digital versatile disc (DVD), or stored as a Motion Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MP3) file, may be copied to a computer and transferred over the Internet. This allows Internet users to have access to thousands of unauthorized copies of music.
In an effort to reduce the incidence of unauthorized copying, some audio content producers provide audio files having embedded security information. This security information may serve as an indicator that the associated audio file is not authorized to be copied. The security information can serve as a notification to a computer system that the associated audio file should not be copied, or should not be copied in its original form. There is a need for audio processing systems that adapts to the embedded security information when properly processing the audio files.